liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Other Clans
Clans alphabetical Clan Aragon (High House) *Delm Aragon (M) *Vin Sin chel'Mara -- (M) card sharp, who loses a ship to Aelliana Caylon''Scout's Progress'', ch 6 *Sofi pel'Tegin -- (M) the delm's sister, in charge of the clan's plantation on Aedyr *"Aragon's third daughter", a passing acquaintance of Pat Rin's *Beldyn chel'Mara -- (F) formerly a scout known to Val Con, became an Agent of Change''I Dare'', ch 28 *a daugter from a contract with Alara chel'Voyon''The Rifle's First Wife'' Clan Asta (High? mid?) *Delm Asta was moved to send a message of solidarity to Delm Korval after Anne was insulted by Delm Sykun at one of yo'Lanna's gathers (which implies that Asta was also present at the gather) Clan Aziel (high? mid? low?) * based in Solcintra, members include merchants, Healers, and Scouts * Tol Ven yo'Endoth - (M) Survey Scout, first to learn the ways of the Sanilithe"Sweet Waters" Clan Baling (not High) *Khana vo'Daran - (M) Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him''Trade Secret'', ch 28 Clan Bindan (Mid House) *Gath tel'Izak -- (F) Delm Bindan''Scout's Progress'', ch 16''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 *Samiv tel'Izak -- (F) the pilot to whom Daav was engaged''Scout's Progress'', ch 5''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 31 Clan Casaro *Nadelm Casaro is a noted actor.Misfits Clan Chad *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: Wespail (not the delm's line) *Dema Wespail -- Thodelm, pilot Clan DeshnolConflict of Honors, ch 49 *Lina Faaldom (F), Thodelm Faaldom, chief librarian of Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 7) Clan Diot (high? mid? low?) *Elabet pel'Ongin -- a poet''Local Custom'', ch 15''Scout's Progress'', ch 33 Clan Ebrim (high? mid?) *Vestin yos'Thomaz -- (F) mother of Padi yos'Galan''Alliance of Equals'', ch 2 Clan Etgora (Mid House, with aspirations of promotion) *12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party''Balance of Trade'', Day 107, SY 1118 *Hin Ber del'Fordan -- (M) Etgora Himself"A Choice of Weapons"Mouse and Dragon, ch 26 *Jen Dal del'Fordan -- (M) son & Nadelm *Kesa del'Fordan -- (F) daughter aged perhaps 12 standards Clan ForbanThe Rifle's First Wife *Formerly a long-standing ally of Silari, before taking opposite sides over Korval's actions in I Dare Clan Gabrian *mid-level House *Lines: Anaba *Len Sar Anaba -- Port merchant, a favored dining partner of Lady yo'Lanna Clan Guayar (High House) *Delm Guayar -- (M) who always has the good gossip; brother to Lady yo'Lanna *Clonak ter'Meulen -- (M) Delm Guayar's son,Scout's Progress, ch 14 formerly a Scout in Daav's command, and still in the habit of addressing Daav as Captain''Scout's Progress'', ch 19; wears a mustache''Scout's Progress'', ch 13 which is likewise a holdover from his days as an active Scout *Riaska ter'Meulen -- (F) Clonak's daughter and heir,Plan B, ch 13 stationed on Lytaxin''Plan B'', ch 4''Carpe Diem'', ch 31''Plan B'', ch 35 Clan Hedrede (for many centuries Mid House but among top 5%, later High House''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 18) *Vel Ter jo'Bern -- held the title of Elder Hedrede at the time of the Great Migration, was one of the two negotiators of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 *Delm Hedrede -- (F) attempted to cast doubt on Anne's scholarship in open Council *Delm Hedrede -- (M) delivered the Council's judgment to Korval''I Dare'', ch 57 *Dath jo'Bern -- (F) the person who commissions the delivery of the dulciharp to Avontai *Vel Ter jo'Bern -- (M) whose travels were supported by the clan because they kept him from being embarrassing at home''Dragon in Exile'', ch 35 Clan Idvantis (high? mid?) *Anthara ter'Gasta - (F) Scout Commander''Trade Secret'', ch 29 *Nasil ter'Gasta - (?) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers, known to Daav Clan Imtal (High House)"Certain Symmetry" *Delm Imtal -- (F) *Fal Den ter'Antod -- (M) who nominated his friend Pat Rin to close out his debt book Clan Ixin (High House) *Lus Tin ven'Deelin -- (M) Delm Ixin, uncle of Rema ven'Deelin, grey brows, triangular face *(M), Rema ven'Deelin's father *Rema ven'Deelin -- (F) Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's best students; eidectic memory;Scout's Progress, ch 3 partner to Var Mon pin'Aker''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 *Norn ven'Deelin -- (F) a Master Trader (12th century) *Norista ven'Deelin -- (?) a playwright"Daughter of Dragons" Clan Justus (High House) *7th century: Tan El yo'Lanna -- (M) promised in marriage to Rinoka yos'Phelium, but died in a catastrophe that befell his ship Zipper in the outer arm''Carpe Diem'', ch 24 *12th century: Kor Ith yo'Lanna -- (M) captain of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Cast of Characters *Thodelm yo'Lanna -- (M) *Ilthiria yo'Lanna -- (F) Thodelmae, oldest friend of Chi yos'Phelium, sister to Guayar Himself. noted as a social hostess *Ken Rik yo'Lanna''Conflict of Honors'', ch 13''Carpe Diem'', ch 53''Plan B'', ch 12 -- (M) for many years cargo master on Dutiful Passage, Korval's major trade ship.Local Custom, ch 28 *Eyan yo'Lanna -- (F) friend of Pat Rin yos'Phelium, noted as a social hostess *Karea yo'Lanna -- (F) granddaughter of Ken Rik, about Gordy's age''Carpe Diem'', ch 7 *Maelin yo'Lanna -- (F) granddaughter of Ken Rik, about Syl Vor's age''Necessity's Child'', ch 14 *Wal Ter -- (M)Necessity's Child, ch 14 Clan Lazmeln (high? mid? low?) *A daughter with pilot potential from a contract marriage with Shan yos'Galan.Carpe Diem, ch 3 Clan Lyderg (Mid House) *A "cousin-house" of Mizel. The Mizel nursery is fostered with them.Mouse and Dragon, ch 13 Clan Mandor (high? mid? low?) Clan Midys (Mid House) *12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on BarskaleeTrade Secret, ch 18 *12th century: Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker''Trade Secret'', ch 19 *Var Mon pin'Aker -- (M) Rema's partner, 18 Standards *Lyn Den Kochi -- (M) Var Mon's cha'leket, 17 Standards *Var Mon pin'Aker's mother -- (F) also Lyn Den Kochi's aunt''Scout's Progress'', ch 9 *Lyn Den Kochi's father -- (M) Clan Mizel (Low Mid House) *Birin Caylon: Mizel Herself, mother of Ran Eld, Voni, Aelliana, and Sinit *Hanelur Caylon: Birin Caylon's mother, who preceded her as Delm''Scout's Progress'', ch 15 *Ran Eld Caylon: Nadelm Mizel, Birin's son, recently deceased *Voni Caylon: Birin's eldest daughter; supports the clan through serial marriage, counted a beauty * Aelliana Caylon: Birin Caylon's middle daughter,Scout's Progress, ch 1 26 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 29 tawny hair, changeable green eyes, left-handed, revisor of the ven'Tura Tables, Honored Scholar of Sub-rational Mathematics, lifemates Daav yos'Phelium (Delm Korval) near the end of M&D *Sinit Caylon: Birin's youngest daughter, still in school, brown eyes (14 Standards, M&D, Ch. 5), fostered with yo'Lanna as result of agreement with Korval, later becomes Delm (ref needed). *Tiatha Caylon: Aelliana's daughter, fostered with Clan Lydberg; 10 Standards Clan Nexon (Mid House''Local Custom'', ch 39) *Rakina Lirgael -- (F) Delm Nexon''Local Custom'', ch 33 *Syntebra el'Kemin -- (F) the wife-to-be chosen for Er Thom by his thodelm''Local Custom'', ch 1 *Syntebra el'Kemin's father -- (M) presumably Thodelm el'Kemin * -- (M) a Healer at Anlingdin Piloting Academy''Saltation'', ch 24 Clan Nosko (mid? low?) *Delm Nosko -- (M)"Phoenix" *Cyra chel'Vona -- (F) his niece, a jeweler Clan Ochrad *Chi yos'Phelium arranged an alliance between Korval and Vishna to deny Ochrad an advantage''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 Clan Omterth *Beslin vin'Tenzing -- (F) a trader (experienced but not Master level) on Habista; seeks Balance for the death of her heir''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12 *Kyr Nin vin'Tensing -- her heir, killed when Korval fired on Solcintra''Dragon in Exile'', ch 11 Clan Persage (Outworld, based on Avontai''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 19) *associated with Clan Hedrede *Bre Din sig'Ranton -- (M) the gentleman into whose very hands the dulciharp must be placed (aka Rose) *(F) his grandmother, who was Dath jo'Bern's cha'leket Clan Pyx (high? mid? low?) Clan Quiptic (Mid House, dissolved c. SY 1100) *Quiptic Himself -- (M) inherited the delm's ring young; was entrapped and outmaneuvred by Infreya chel'Gaibin, leading to the dissolution of the clan and his suicide *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) son of the last Delm by Infreya chel'Gaibin; following the dissolution of the clan, was adopted into his mother's clan, Rinork (q.v.) Clan Ranvit (mid? low?) *Ban Del pak'Ora -- (M) butler at Trealla Fantrol''Local Custom'', ch 2 until recalled by Ezern pak'Ora Delm Ranvit. *Ezern pak'Ora -- (F) Delm from c. SY 1375, not noted for subtlety (nor for good sense) *Wal Tor pak'Ora -- (M) Ezern's predecessor as Delm Clan Reptor (Mid House) *Zan Der pel'Kirmin -- (M) Reptor Himself, soft body and sandy hair; bright, intelligent eyes, about 40 Standards,Scout's Progress, ch 25 Yolan's father and Sed Ric's uncle''Scout's Progress'', ch 26 *Yolan pel'Kirmin -- (F) ] aka *Sed Ric bin'Ala -- (M) ] "the pirates" *"Uncle Lip Ten", who left Yolan and Sed Ric a crate of things he'd gathered, star-hopping''Scout's Progress'', ch 28 *"Aunt Fris", who said it was junk and wished them joy of it *"Cousin Peri, who kept warehouse on Mordra" *a boy of around eight Standard Years *a girl of around nine Standard Years Clan Rinork (High House) *A trading house, whose members are noted for their high self-worth and willingness to cry Balance''Balance of Trade'', Day 106, SY 1118 *For Don chel'Gaibin -- (M) challenged to a duel by the young Norn ven'Deelin after cheating at cards; his death in the duel led to a long-standing rift between Rinork and Ixin *Infreya chel'Gaibin -- (F) "star blond and narrow in the face"; a trader; Delm Rinork''Trade Secret'', ch 11 *Bar Jan chel'Gaibin -- (M) her son and heir, "as fair and as narrow as she"; likewise a trader; Nadelm Rinork *Tan Sim pen'Akla -- (M) her adopted son, "taller, with hair of a darker gold, his face somewhat rounder"; a better trader than his brother, which circumstance does nothing to endear him to his family Clan Severt (Mid House, based in Chonselta)Code of Honor *Jow Lit pen'Chapen -- (M) Delm, given to intrigues and gambles to increase the clan's position *Manza pen'Chapen -- (F) Nadelm, Jow Lit's daughter *Elza pen'Chapen -- (F) Jow Lit's daughter *Tom Lei pen'Chapen -- (M) Elza's son, a mercenary soldier specializing in languages Clan Silari (?probably High or high-Mid, since their contract-partners are people like Aragon and Korval)The Rifle's First Wife *Valad chel'Voyan -- (M) Delm **Delm Silari, long thought to be in bordering his dotage, not unexpectedly favoring the Korval side of the business of the great hole put in Liad by Korval’s forces. **His having been a deciding vote in allowing the quite young Pat Rin yos’Phelium into Teydor’s at Daav yos’Phelium’s suggestion also figured into the question, but then he’d been a contemporary of that Delm’s mother. **Silari had been the subordinate business partner in an arrangement generations old … and so Clan Forban taking both the other two daughters of Silari – and the daughters of those daughters had not seemed so out of place until the weak-brained council had thrown Korval off world. Forban supporting the Council, Silari – in the person of Delm Valad chel’Voyon – had opted out of the partnership. *Alara chel'Voyan -- (F) his daughter, a Scout specializing as a field ecologist Clan Shelart *mid-level House *Lines: bel'Urik *Gus Tav bel'Urik -- (M) Port merchant *Dela bel'Urik -- (F) an acquaintance of Pat Rin's Clan Tangier (mid ? high ? low?) *Zed ter'Janpok - Delm, a chef''Fledgling'', ch 20 Clan Tarnia (outworld, based on Irikwae) *Stafeli Maarilex - (F) Delm, with a fearsome reputation; Norn ven'Deelin's foster mother''Balance of Trade'', Day 135, SY 1118 *Ren Lar Maarilex - (M) her son, master of the vine''Balance of Trade'', Day 139, SY 1118 *Pet Ric Maarilex - (M) his son *Meicha Maarilex - (F) a twin *Miandra Maarilex - (F) a twin *Pan Dir - (M) (Line not specified) a son of the house presently on Liad to complete his education''Balance of Trade'', Day 140, SY 1118 Clan Tuxent (mid? high? low ?) *Har Par dea'Liss -- (M) a master of the Accountants Guild''I Dare'', ch 49 *(F) a Scout whom Quin encounters on Surebleak''Roving Gambler'' Clan Vakmont (High House) *Lady Sera tel'Kai -- (F) a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers Clan Vishna *a lesser ally of Korval since Chi yos'Phelium's time''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1 Clan Wilkin (mid? high? low?) *Kez Rel ter'Ista -- (M) a physician at the clinic on Surebleak"Chimera" Clan Yedon (mid? high? low?) *Delm Yedon -- (F) *Jin Del yo'Kera -- (M) Anne's colleague and friend''Local Custom'', ch 8''Local Custom'', ch 26 Clan Yron *mid-level House allied with Korval *Lines: pen'Evrit (not the delm's line) *Hae Den pen'Evrit -- (M) Thodelm, pilot Clan Ziergord (mid? high? low?) *An unnamed trader of this clan is mentioned in Balance of Trade Clans by status High Houses *Aragon **12th century: It is said that to say Aragon makes porcelains would be as much an understatement as to say that Korval makes pilots. **14th century: Delm Aragon (M); Sofi pel'Tegin (F), the delm's sister; chel'Mara (Vin Sin, card sharp); Pat Rin has met the third daughter of the house in Certain Symmetry *Guayar - ter’Meulen (delm’s line; Delm Guayar (M); Clonak''Scout's Progress'', ch 11 (M) the delm's son, mustached Scout; Riaska (F), Clonak's daughter''Plan B'', ch 4''Plan B'', ch 13''Plan B'', ch 35) *Ixin (badge: Rabbit silhoutted against a full moon) - Delm's Line: ven'Deelin **12th century: ven'Deelin (Norn (F), Master Trader) **14th century: ven'Deelin (Lus Tin (M), Delm; Rema (F), his niece, a Scout corporal, one of Aelliana's students; Rema's father) *Justus (badge: a snake wrapped three times around a moon) - Long-time ally of Korval. The yo'Lanna house is named Glavda Empri.Mouse and Dragon, ch 23 *7th century: Tan El yo'Lanna (M), promised in marriage to Rinoka yos'Phelium, but died in a catastrophe that befell his ship Zipper in the outer arm *12th century: Kor Ith yo'Lanna (M), captain of Elthoria *14th century: Thodelm yo'Lanna (M); Ilthiria yo'Lanna (F), Thodelmae, oldest friend of Chi yos'Phelium, sister to Guayar Himself; Ken Rik yo'Lanna (M), for many years cargo master on Dutiful Passage, Korval's major trade ship; Karea yo'Lanna (F), granddaughter of Ken Rik. *Korval (originally Torvin (yos'Phelium) and Alkia (yos'Galan)) (badge: Winged dragon hovering over tree in full leaf) - yos’Phelium (delm’s line), yos’Galan, bel’Tarda - see The Clan Korval *Rinork (at the time of Balance of Trade) Mid and Low Houses *Asta - not sure of placement *Baling - vo'Daran (Khana (M), Lord Rinork's valet, as his uncle was before him) *Bindan - tel'Izak (delm's line; Gath (F), Delm; Samiv (F), Daav's intended wife) *Chad - Wespail (Dema) *Etgora - del'Fordan (delm's line) (badge: "the glass and star") (line of business is the star-trade) **12th century: two traders, named only as "del'Fordan" and "del'Fordan's heir" (both M), are among the allies invited to Norn ven'Deelin's dinner party **14th century: Hin Ber del'Fordan, Etgora; Kesa del'Fordan, daughter aged perhaps 12 standards; Jen Dal del'Fordan, son & Nadelm -Ally of Korval. *Gabrian - Anaba (Len Sar) *Grenada - mentioned in the will of a Scout killed at Nev'lorn"Breath's Duty" *Hedrede - high Mid House, very old; jo'Bern (delm's line) *Idvantis - ter'Gasta (Anthara (F), Scout Commander; Nasil (?)) *Ithik - ven’Rudan *Kia - a Korval training partner; Daav saves the life of a Kia pilot at Nev'lorn"Breath's Duty" *Lysta - delm's line (unnamed person who was delm in 1382; male person who was nadelm in 1382 and delm in 1393, a playwright manqué; Verena (F)), Brunner (Ichliad, weatherman)Misfits *Mandor - Involved in a land dispute with Pyx, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Mendoza - Mendoza *Midys - Kochi (delm’s line) **12th century: Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader on Barskalee; Samay pin'Aker, his niece, assistant trade accountant on Barskalee, a'thodelm pin'Aker **14th century: Kochi (Lyn Den (M) (not the delm); Lyn Den's father (M)); pin'Aker (Var Mon (M), Scout; Var Mon's mother (F)) *Mizel - Caylon (delm’s line) *Nexon - Lirgael (delm's line; Rakina (F), Delm Nexon), el'Kemin (Syntebra (F); her father (M), presumably the thodelm) *Nosko - chel'Vona (Cyra (F), a jeweler) *Pyx - Involved in a land dispute with Mandor, which Pyx called on the Council of Clans to settle (and which was settled in Mandor's favour) *Plemia - Olanek (delm’s line), yo'Vaade **Nalli Olanek (f) held the title of Speaker of the Council at the time of the Great Migration, and led the negotiation of the Clans' contract with Korval''Crystal Dragon'', ch 28 **The other major appearance of the clan and of Line Olanek is in Conflict of Honors, at which time its standing among the Clans is somewhat diminished; Shan says it has "fallen on hard times this past hundred Standards or so", though not so far as to be unwelcome in High Houses, nor so badly as to be beyond repair.Conflict of Honors, ch 19 **Olanek (Taam (M), delm;Conflict of Honors, ch 32 Sav Rid (M), Trader of DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 2) **yo'Vaade ((M), one of Vin Sen chel'Mara's cronies; Chelsa (F), captain of trade ship Daxflan) *Quiptic ("lower mid-tier" at the time of its dissolution, c. SY 1100) - pen'Akla (delm's line: unnamed final Delm; Tan Sim, that Delm's son) *Reptor - pel’Kirmin (delm’s line: Zan Dir, Scout’s Progress; Yolan); bin’Ala (Sed Ric, Scout’s Progress) *Rugare (not a wealthy clan, it produces pilots but owns no ships)Carpe Diem, ch 68 - sig'Alda (Tyl Von (M), an Agent of Change; his daughter)Carpe Diem, ch 2 *Shelart - bel’Urik (Gus Tav (M), Port merchant) *Simesta - Clanhouse in Chonselta - sel'Mindruyk (delm's line; Derani (?), delm), Yoltak (Rel Vad (M), Agent of the DoI)Carpe Diem, ch 50 *Sykun - not sure of placement, but either High or high Mid, as Delm Sykun was on yo'Lanna's guest list until she chose to offer Korval insult''Scout's Progress'', ch 24 *Telrune - (Low House) pen'Uldra (Fer Gun (M), Daav's father) *Vintyr - with whom Korval was engaged in unsatisfactory negotiations''Local Custom'', ch 32 *Wylan - (Low House, Solcintra taxi) dea'San (only line; Vertu (F); Fereda (F), Vertu's daughter; Chim Dal (M), Vertu's son)Skyblaze *Yedon - yo'Kera (Jin Del (M), Anne's colleague and friend) *Yron - pen’Evrit (Hae Den) Outworld Clans *Dartom - wiped out by a plague, along with the entire population of the outworld on which they were based, about 50 years before Balance of TradeBalance of Trade, Day 178, SY 1118 *Erob - Tiazan (delm's line), tel'Vosti; based on Lytaxin; badge: Stylized mountain-and-hawk, depicted in red and gold on a field of indigo blue''Agent of Change'', ch 4 - "a field of indigo, across which a crimson bird stooped to a gold-limned mountain"Plan B, ch 4) Miri's family, respected Traders''Agent of Change'', ch 6 **Tiazan: Emrith (F), Delm Erob; Bendara (F), Thodelm Tiazan, Cel Met's daughter; Alys (F), Makina's daughter,Plan B, ch 4 calls Emrith "aunt" and Win Den "uncle"Plan B, ch 6; An Der (M), Emrith's nephew; Baan (M), a former Delm, Miri's father (and Emrith's?); Cel Met (?); Dil Nem (M), Kern's son; Ilvin (F), Jen Sar's daughter; Jen Sar (?); Kea (F), "the very best we had", pilot, died in the war; Kern (M), Miri Robertson's "uncle" (given relative ages, etc., more likely her grandmother's brother than her mother's); Makina (?); Miri (F), Miri Robertson's grandmother; Randa (F), Win Den tel'Vosti's mother;Plan B, ch 4 Kol Vus (M), the clan's radio tech,Plan B, ch 6 Trianna (?)Plan B, ch 13; (M), deceased, Emrith's father and predecessor as delm''I Dare'', ch 19 **tel'Vosti: Win Den (M), Thodelm tel'Vosti; Pel Jim (M), Win Den's father''Plan B'', ch 4 *Flenik - one of Korval's trading partners; Delm Flenik (F)Kin Ties *Jabun - Meriandra (delm’s line); based on Casia, and a High Clan by local reckoning; pilots: Jabun Himself; Elsu Meriandra, his daughter;"Changeling" Cyrbet Meriandra, her daughter''Kin Ties'' *Kenso - based on Lytaxin; the aggressors in the Lytaxin revolt''Plan B'', ch 4 **Kel Bar Rentava, a leader in the revolt''Plan B'', ch 4 *MenlarkLanded Alien - ven'Arith (delm's line); based on Eylot; "pilots for hire, the lot of us"; Kara (F), Theo's schoolmate and friend; Kara's mother, the delm;Saltation, ch 9 "Uncle Bon Sel", who runs a repair shop at Portcalay;Saltation, ch 20 there is also an uncle who lives in Chonselta on Liad *Obrelt - dea'Judan (delm’s line); based on Casia; shopkeepers: Arn Eld (M), delm; Chane (F), Arn Eld's sister, thodelm; Ren Zel (M), nephew to Arn Eld and Chane, a pilot; Eba (F), youngest of Ren Zel's three elder sisters; Farin (F), another of Ren Zel's three elder sisters, Arn Eld's successor as delm; Wil Bar (M), Chane's successor as thodelm; Son Dor (M); Den Ton (M), who calls Chane "grand-aunt"Kin Ties *Persage -- from when springs Bre Din sig'Ranton *Selbry - vin'Eved (delm's line); based on Eylot; delm (F); Lef Nal (M), a student pilot who graduated from Anlingdin at the same time as Kara ven'Arith *Tamishon - the clan Miri-eklykt'i was to have been contracted to (not clear whether it's a local Lytaxin clan, but that seems most likely)Plan B, ch 4 *Tarnia - Maarilex (delm's line); based on Irikwae; badge: "a grapevine, heavy with fruit"; noted winemakers **12th century: Maarilex (Stafeli (F), delm; Ren Lar (M), master of the vine; Pet Ric (M); Meicha (F) and Miandra (F)); unspecified Line (Pan Dir (M)) *Danut - small clan with their principal warehouse on (planet? not Lytaxin or Liad). Invoke their war-impaired shipping clause''Plan B'', ch 22 *Venari - one of Korval's trading partners; Delm Venari (M)Kin Ties Lines UnClanned *al'Findosh (Kensi (F), Luken bel'Tarda's assistant in his shop on Liad''Dragon in Exile'', ch 5) *ana'Tak ((F), Jelaza Kazone cook on Surebleak''Ghost Ship'', ch 8''Ghost Ship'', ch 12) *ana'Tilesty (Jen (F), a Healer at Chonselta Healer Hall, who teaches Empathic Sensuality''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 28) *Andresi (Lord Andresi (M), a High House gentleman identified by Daav as "one of his mother's cronies") *Artelma ((?), a composer''Conflict of Honors'', ch 35) *Balatrin (Gil Don (M), third mate of Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 27) *Barq ((?), Director of Chonselta Technical College) *bar'Abit (Melsilee (F), a Senior Field Agent of the Department of the Interior''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1) *bar'Obin (Isphet (F), an Agent of Change''Necessity's Child'', ch 35 who first appears posing as a member of the Blair Street Patrol''Necessity's Child'', ch 8) *bel'Fasin (San (M), to whom Ran Eld owes a considerable amount of money''Scout's Progress'', ch 20) *bel'Ulim (Vesa (F), host of the Garden Gate Café''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12) *bel'Verand (? (F), Trade Mistress at Finifter''Trade Secret'', ch 14) *bel'Witnin (Kar Sin (?), technician aboard ElthoriaTrade Secret, epilogue) *bin'Dekel ((M), a Master Tailor with premises on East Port Street in Chonsela''Code of Honor'') *bin'Flora ((M), merchant who buys Jethri's consignment of hand-loomed cellosilk''Balance of Trade'', Day 33, SY 1118; Sisilli (M), a merchant specialising in textiles, a friendly rival of Luken bel'Tarda"Heirloom") *bin'Tabor ((?), an Agent of Change''I Dare'', ch 55) *chel'Venga (? (?), a pawnbroker in Solcintra Low Port) *Cozin (outworld?) ((?), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *dea'Blanco (? (M), Captain of Coyander Kenso) *dea'Cort (Jon (M), a Scout, later Master Pilot and Daav's instructor at the Scout Academy"Pilot of Korval", later proprietor of Binjali Repair Shop; his son, a binjali pilot who died untimely) *dea'Gauss ((M), Korval's man of business,Local Custom, ch 35''Scout's Progress'', ch 4''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 9''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 12''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 16''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22 one of the Masters of the Guild of Accountants''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 27; (F), his heir''Conflict of Honors'', ch 22; one of his ancestors handled the paperwork for the founding of Clan Korval and the contract with the High Houses of Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch29-32) *dea'Ken (Din Ref (?), was a hydroponics tech on Dutiful PassageAlliance of Equals, ch 2) *dea'Ladd ((?), a Scout, killed at Nev'lorn)"Breath's Duty" *dea'Linea (associated with gambling in Solcintra Port; dissolved following "that tedious scandal") *dea'Lorn (Eyla (F), society tailor with the patronage of Korval''Local Custom'', ch 31) *dea'Luziam (Daria (F), trainee Scout a year ahead of Val Con at the Academy, whom he loved, and grieved when she was killed on her Solo''Agent of Change'', ch 10"To Cut an Edge") *dea'Lystra (Del Orn (M), master of the Modrid Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 125, SY 1118) *dea'Maan (Bern (?), pilot serving on DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 4) *dea'Nobli ((?), presumable creator of Pat Rin's show pistol''I Dare'', ch 10) *dea'Starn (Fantile (F), an agent of the Liaden planetary council of qe'andra''Code of Honor'') *del'Pemridj (Bobrin (F), a High House lady of Daav's acquaintance) *el'Thrassin (Shan (M), person appearing in Liaden literature who faced a difficult matter of Balance in days of old''Local Custom'', ch 3) *Fidin (Lys (F), one of Aelliana's students, "brilliant -- and outrageous", made First-In Scout''Scout's Progress'', ch 10) *Galradin (Nik Laz (?), cargo-hand serving on Daxflan) *Gamkoda ((F), tutor to Syl Vor yos'Galan) *Glodae ((?), First Speaker, part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32) *Hopanik ((F), Master Pilot at Solcintra Pilot's Hall, signed Er Thom's second-class license) *Intassi ((F), an ex-Scout, nurse to multiple generations of Korval's children''Local Custom'', ch 19; Mil Ton (M), a Healer and storyteller) *ira'Barti (?), cargo master on Dutiful Passage after Ken Rik''Alliance of Equals'', ch 5) *Ivrex ((?), a trader) *Jarl ((M), Master Pilot at Chonselta Pilot's Hall, supervised Aelliana's testing for second-class license) *Jinmaer (Frad, a Scout, a cartographer, formerly one of Daav's teammates and remained a close friend''Scout's Progress'', ch 30''Scout's Progress'', ch 32) *jin'Bardi ((M), lives on Lytaxin, serves in the Irregulars during the Yxtrang invasion)Plan B, ch 17 *ker'Eklis ((M), one of Syl Vor's tutors''Necessity's Child'', ch 11) *ker'Emit (outworld, perhaps Moraldan) ((M), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *Kinrae (Fil Tor (M), the man who abducted Anne and Shan; owing allegience to the DOI, he gave no clan in his introduction''Local Custom'', ch 29) *kin'Joyt (outworld?) ((F), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *kor'Entec (Alisa (F), trader on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 168, SY 1118) *Kornad (Pallin (M), serves on Dutiful Passage, teaches self-defence''Conflict of Honors'', ch 15''Conflict of Honors'', ch 28 *lar'Adrin ((M), agent of the Department of the Interior who bought Rys Lin pen'Chala's contract''Necessity's Child'', ch 33) *lo'Vanna (Cochel (?), shipbuilder of high repute''Misfits'') *Moonel ((M), Master Jeweler situated in Solcintra) *Ne'Zame (Kayzin (F), first mate of Dutiful Passage, Conflict of Honors; Shadia (F), a First-In scout, Carpe Diem, Plan B; Shadia's daughter) *Ongit (staff at Ongit's restaurant include "the elder Mr Ongit";Mouse and Dragon, ch 29''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 34 "the second Mr Ongit"; and two youngsters, Pendra Ongit (F) and Felae Ongit (M), who are siblings) *Onida (Bon Vit (M), the third agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to himself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 7) *pel'Arot (Rod Ern (M), Scout Pilot, missing three fingers on one hand) *pel'Cheela ((F), Val Con's nurse''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 37) *pel'Esla ((F), nurse to Mik and Shindi''Necessity's Child'', ch 3) *pel'Endra ((?), presumable discoverer of the pel'Endra Ratio used in pilot math) *pel'Iso ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *pel'Jonna ((M), tutor to Padi yos'Galan) *pel'Kana ("Mr. pel'Kana" (M), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Daav was delm''Local Custom'', ch 7; "the young Mr. pel'Kana" (M), butler at Jelaza Kazone when Val Con is delm''Ghost Ship'', ch 8''Ghost Ship'', ch 12) *pel'Mandra (Pequi (F), stationed at Liad Defense Station Five''Carpe Diem'', ch 49) *pel'Mather (Kar Min (M), an agent of the Department of the Interior''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 4) *pel'Meret (Kilon (F), bystander during the battle of Solcintra; Nev Art (M), her son; (F), his grandmother)I Dare, ch 55 *pel'Nara (Karin (F), Agent of Change leading Uplift Team on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *pel'Naria (Osa (F), Operative of the Department of the Interior assigned to track Arin's TossGhost Ship, ch 13) *pel'Nyan ((F), a High House lady) *pel'Oban (Zer Min (M), dancing instructor on Irikwae''Balance of Trade'', Day 161, SY 1118) *pel'Odma (Zar Kin (M), a shrewd trader of Er Thom's acquaintence) *pel'Odyare ((F), Scout Linguist, Master level, favorably reviewed Anne's book''Scout's Progress'', ch 27) *pel'Quida (Nil Ten (M), pilot stationed at Chonselta Guild Hall''Scout's Progress'', ch 37) *pel'Quinot (Verisa (F), Scholar at Scout Academy, issued the invitation for Aelliana to teach there) *pel'Rula (Lord pel'Rula, intended to contract with Voni; Lady pel'Rula, his mother; the family is higher than Caylon by enough that the match is described as "a coup, indeed") *pel'Saba (Mr. (M), butler to Tarnia) *pel'Tolian (Vesker (M), Pat Rin's manservantMoon on the Hills) *pel'Varn ((F), Thodelm) *pen'Chala (an outworld clan that specialised in vines and wines) (Rys Lin (M), Field Agent of the Department of the Interior''Necessity's Child'', ch 2; Ifry (F), his next-eldest sibling''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12; Maysl (F), their grandmother''Dragon in Exile'', ch 21) *pen'Dela ((F), employed by the firm of dea'Gauss) *pen'Ebit (Kilara (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 116, SY 1118) *pen'Edrik (Jazla (F), pilot employed at Korval's Solcintra Dispatch Office) *pen'Erit (Tef Lej (M), security officer on HabistaDragon in Exile, ch 11''Dragon in Exile'', ch 12''Dragon in Exile'', ch 16) *pen'Valer ((?), a social acquaintance of Clan Severt''Code of Honor'') *per'Etla (Gar Sad (M), cargo master of Elthoria) *per'Timbral (Endele (F), a gardener"This House") *pin'Epel ((?), Master Pilot who tested the young Rys Lin pen'Chala for pilot-aptitude''Necessity's Child'', ch 15) *pin'Eport ((M), an Operative of the Department of the Interior stationed on Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 10''Ghost Ship'', ch 11) *pin'Ethil (Bor Gen (M), Mechanic First Class on Dutiful Passage) *pin'Weltir ((M), a gamester of Pat Rin's acquaintence) *Quenpalt ((?), presumable owner of Quenpalt's Casino) *ren'Gelder (Per Sea (M), Pilot Guild Master) *Robir ((?), Master Pilot, taught Er Thom and Daav their first piloting equations) *ro'Menlin (Lyada (F), person appearing in Liaden literature, whom Shan el'Thrassin loved but could not spare''Local Custom'', ch 6) *san'Doval ((F), field agent of the Department of the Interior on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *sea'Kira (? (?), Captain of GenchiBalance of Trade, Day 177, SY 1118) *sel'Iprith (Olwen (F), Scout Lieutenant, an old and dear friend of Daav's''Local Custom'', ch 25, they were teammates when Daav was a Scout''Dragon Ship'', ch 12) *sen'Ager (Iridyce (F), Commander of Agents after Bar Vad yo'Tornier''Ghost Ship'', ch 4) *sen'Elba (Trilla (F), a dark-skinned Outworlder, Jon dea'Cort's second-in-command at Binjali's''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 4''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 15 and subsequently his successor as proprietor''I Dare'', ch 51) *sen'Equa (a family with Terran roots (the name is derived from "Seneca"), which runs gambling houses in Solcintra Port; Betea (F)) *sen'Lora (Ivdra (?), Scout Commander who certified Jeeves as sentient"Intelligent Design") *ser'Lindri (Ban Del (M), who made Kamele's acquaintance on HoselteenDragon Ship, ch 23) *ser'Trishan (Vazineth (F), the second agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to herself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 6) *sig'Andir ((M), lost at pikit to Vin Sen chel'Mara) *sig'Ella (Tonee (?), radio tech on Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 10) *sig'Erlan (Dil Ton (M), Trader stationed on Mandrake) *sig'Eva (Dus Tin (M), driver employed at Korval's primary shipyard in Solcintra''Local Custom'', ch 16) *sig'Flava (Parvet (F), who propositions Jethri in Balance of Trade) *sig'Harat (Tilba (F), a master Healer at Irikwae's Healer Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 165, SY 1118) *sig'Lorta (Ena Tyl (M), trader, Jethri's mentor at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *sig'Norba (Montet (F), Field Scout"Naratha's Shadow") *sig'Radia (? (F), a Scout Captain; Cho (F), Senior Scout, Scout Inspector Specialist, had taught finger-talk at Scout Academy''Fledgling'', ch 29; ? (F), Acting Scout Commander, about Daav's age"Breath's Duty") *sig'Zerba (Per Vel (M), med tech in the service of Clan Erob''I Dare'', ch 9) *tel'Bana (Drusil (F), student and academic heir of Jin Del yo'Kera) *tel'Brieri ((F), qe'andra who adjudicated the breaking of the contract between Korval and Bindan) *tel'Denvit (Ceola (F), owner-operator of The Friendly Glass; Min (F), her sister; their mother; their grandmother"Shadow Partner") *tel'Dorbit (Gaenor (F), first mate of ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 63, SY 1118) - clan sigil is "a geometric representation of three cut jewels, red, green, and blue"Trade Secret, ch 2 *tel'Iquin ((F), the ever-amiable Scout Lieutenant) *tel'Jadis (Pimm (?), first mate of DaxflanConflict of Honors, ch 3 *tel'Juna ((M), a Scout Lieutenant, a friend of Ceola tel'Denvit's mother) *tel'Linden (a trader encountered on Verstal''Trade Secret'', prologue) *tel'Ossa (Parin (F), an apprentice at Irikwae's Trade Hall) *tel'Ozan (Qiarta (M), a field technician, one of Aelliana's students) *tel'Pyton (Bed War (M), Master Tea Merchant, business associate of Er Thom and Shan) *tel'Vana (Tor Cam (M), Eyes of the Council of Clans on Casia) *tel'Vaster ((M), Tolly's former employer''Dragon in Exile'', ch 27) *tel'Woda (Zena (F), a dramliza who fell victim to the Department''I Dare'', ch 49) *ten'Ornold (Ilbar (M), technician of the Department of the Interior on Vandar"Prodigal Son") *ter'Asten (Var Ond (?), lifemate and delmae of Edil yos'Phelium Delm Korval''Dragon in Exile'', ch 10) *ter'Astin (Jan Rek (M), Scout Captain''Balance of Trade'', Day 66, SY 1118) *ter'Fendil ((M), an Agent of Change, formerly a Scout''I Dare'', ch 55) *ter'Volla ((M), a Scout lieutenant serving with the Surebleak Street Patrol''Skyblaze'') *tor'Beli (Mrs. (F), cook to Tarnia) *van'Kie (Sye Mon (M), the first agent of the Department of the Interior to be successfully returned to himself by a deliberate outside effort''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 5) *van'Lorin (Hestya (M), a Healer at the clinic on Surebleak"Chimera") *vel'Kazik (Pen (F), Counselor mentioned in Cantra's logbook who couldn't bear to be near the Tree) *vel'Siger (outworld, perhaps Moraldan) ((M), a presumptuous tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *ven'Apon (Jyl (F), a Master Trader involved in shady dealings''Local Custom'', ch 13) *ven'Astra (Lord ven'Astra (M), member of a group of High House conspirators seeking advantage from Korval's exile''Code of Honor'') *ven'Ducci ((M), Master Pilot, piloting instructor on Dutiful Passage) *ven'Egut ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *ven'Orikle (Claidyne (F), a director of the Department of the Interior who has a secret kept even from herself''Dragon in Exile'', Interlude 8) *ven'Rathan ((F), Scout Administrative Commander responsible for prison holding agents of the Department of the Interior on Surebleak''Dragon in Exile'', ch 1) *ven'Sambra (a trader encountered on Verstal) *ven'Tura ((M), Master Pilot, compiler of the ven'Tura Tables''Saltation'', ch 10) *ver'Borith (Rantel (F), technician aboard ElthoriaBalance of Trade, Day 123, SY 1118) *ves'Daryl ((?), a Scout Captain with the Surebleak Transitional Team''Dragon in Exile'', ch 33) *vey'Loffit ((M), Scout Historian involved in Kareen's research into Surebleak's culture''Dragon in Exile'', ch 17) *Vilander ((?), author of Vilander's Proverbs) *vin'Aqar (Ran Dom (M), a boorish tourist''Dragon in Exile'', ch 32) *vin'Tael ((M), a guest at Lady Kareen's gather) *vin'Tayla (Narna (F), Solcintra Portmaster) *vin'Zeller ((?), the architect designing yos'Galan's new house on Surebleak''Alliance of Equals'', ch 1) *von'Eyr ((F), a Master Pilot stationed at Casiaport) *yo'Hala (in the 7th century a contract-marriage between yo'Hala and yos'Phelium, with the child coming to yos'Phelium, inaugurated an alliance that lasted many years) *yo'Hatha ((F), part of Korval's social circle when Nova was First Speaker for Korval''Conflict of Honors'', ch 32) *yo'Laney ((?), a trader) *yo'Lazne (Kon Rad (M), Scout Commander, Scout-in-Place at Klamath during the disaster''Misfits'') *yo'Nelon (Baan (M), Scout Pilot, one of Aelliana's students) *yo'Shomin (Fel Din (M), Scout Lieutenant) *yo'Taler ((?), a guest at one of yo'Lanna's gathers) *yo'Tonin (Hia Cyn (M), who made his living by leading High House lordlings into error) *yo'Tornier (Bar Vad (M), Commander of Agents in the Department of the Interior''I Dare'', ch 54) *yo'Vala (?, Delm, can't stand cats; Win Ton, trainee scout, friend of Theo Waitley) *yo'Vestra (Her Nin (M), Kareen's close friend, another cornerstone of the League for the Purity of the Language"Daughter of Dragons") *yo'Zeamin ((?), Agent of Change sent unsuccessfully against Anthora''Plan B'', ch 34) *yos'Arimyst (Therin (M), Hall Master at Irikwae's Trade Hall''Balance of Trade'', Day 166, SY 1118) *yos'Belin (Rand (F), a courier pilot) *yos'Casin (Elid (F), an agent of the Department of the Interior captured on Surebleak''Necessity's Child'', ch 5) *yos'Quentl (Nor Ton (M), a Linguist Specialist -- according to Val Con, under circumstances that cast doubt on the existence of Nor Ton yos'Quentl in particular and offer scant support for the existence of Line yos'Quentl in general)Agent of Change, ch 5 *yos'Rida ((?), agent of the DoI''Carpe Diem'', ch 50) *yos'Senchul (Orn Ald (M), flight instructor at Anglingdin Piloting Academy on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 2) *yos'Sandow ((?), a poet''I Dare'', ch 48) *yos'Vinder (Tir Sha (M), an Operative of the Department of the Interior stationed on Gondola''Ghost Ship'', ch 10''Ghost Ship'', ch 11) *yos'Wentroth (Niota (F), Scout Pilot, official observer of the Codrescu evacuation''Dragon Ship'', ch 27) Notes